1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method or system for spilling in query processing environments.
2. Information
Processing tools or techniques continue to improve. Content is continually being generated or otherwise identified, collected, stored, shared, or processed. Databases or other like repositories are common place, as are related communication networks or computing resources that provide access to stored content.
The Internet is ubiquitous; the World Wide Web provided by the Internet continues to grow with new content seemingly being added every second. To provide access to stored content, tools or services may be provided which allow for copious amounts of stored content to be searched. For example, service providers may allow for users to search the World Wide Web or other like networks using search engines. Similar tools or services may allow for one or more databases or other like repositories to be searched.
Some processing systems access voluminous stored content available via web sites or otherwise associated with websites, such as via hyperlinks, for example, so that the websites may be added to search query rankings, for example. Stored content may be compiled in groupings of associated records, for example. However, some groupings of records may be large and a processor or similar processing system with a limited amount of memory, for example, may potentially produce processing delays if a large grouping of records is to be processed.